Fossil Fighters: Separate Destinies
by OminousPotato
Summary: Blaze is a brave yet struggling Warden who tries to live up to the standards expected of thanks to his cousin Hunter, but is soon thrust into a world-saving role. He'll travel across the globe with his trusty vivosaurs by his side, but is he in over his head? *Follows the FFF storyline but soon branches off*
1. Chapter 1

_Sigh._ I slumped down on the bench I was sitting on. I had come here to try to become a Warden, a protector of the Fossil Park and the dig sites around it. Also, to prove that Hunter, my cousin, wasn't the only successful kid in the family. Ever since he had stopped the BB's and Dinaurians an saved the world and everything, all anyone ever said was "You should be more like your cousin" or "Hunter wouldn't have done this/that". He was all anyone ever talked about. I don't have anything against my cousin or anything, but all the "Hunter this" and "Hunter that", was maddening, especially since I had gotten him into Fossil Fighting. On top of that, I couldn't even hold my own in a battle. Even in my Warden Test, only Shred, (my Alxas) had managed to survive a battle. I only made it through thanks to Roland, with his Tricera (How'd he even get that?) He was humble and all, but it was obvious to both of us that I was a terrible Fighter- which was really depressing because my little sister, Sky, had made it to the semifinals of the Calestio Cup, while I couldn't even last 3 battles.

Now I knew for sure Stryker would give me the boot. Sure enough, Vicky (the FPA receptionist) was heading my way. _"Ughhhhh. I'm doomed"._ I thought despondently. "Blaze, Cpt. Stryker would like to see you". I nodded, and walked, getting sadder with every step. When I arrived at the office, Stryker was there. However, he had a kind grin on his face. Odd. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello Blaze. I am happy you passed your Warden Test" he said, completely nonchalant.

"Uhh… Thanks, but Roland was really the only reason I made it through" I replied. If he was going to get rid of me, he might as well do it quick.

"I understand your concern in your somewhat poor battling performance. But you don't have to worry. I had especially chosen a difficult match for you. Your opponents weren't civilians. They were certified Class C Wardens." He paused, so I could take this in. I did, but with some difficulty. "Why they focused their attacks primarily on you is beyond me. I only wanted to see just how well you two worked as a team. Also, you definitely helped Roland believe in himself. He is now a real threat with that Tricera of his. Plus, Paradise Beach doesn't have too many good fossils, which hampered your choice in vivosaurs. Actually, you were the only trainee without a "starter vivosaur", so to speak. You may have wondered where Roland's Tricera came from". I nodded. "Plus, starters are a necessity for having a strong battling foundation. You apparently lack this. Which was the final factor in the decision I had to make.

"Umm….. What decision exactly?"

" The decision to entrust this vivosaur in your care." He then reached out his hand and snapped, at which a small red vivosaur ran up. It was the vivosaur from the day before! I remembered it exactly: Nate accidently released a vivosaur in Professor Little's lab, which ran wild and got into some trouble. Long story short, we got him back without being banned from the Warden HQ.

"Hi, little guy!" I said, patting him on the head. He jumped up excitedly. So cute. Despite having chomped on my pal Nate's rear end, I really liked this little guy.

"His name is Nibbles, a Fire vivosaur. You may rename him if you choose."

 _Hm…. Nibbles doesn't really fit the Fire thing. What about… Spark? Yep, I definitely liked Spark._ "How about Spark?" I asked.

"Perfect" Stryker said. "Now, he is your vivosaur.Treat him with care."

"I will sir! Thank you sir!" I yell as I rush out of the room, Spark in tow. I was so excited! Finally, a strong vivosaur! Shred responded, offended, but he was glad to have a new addition to the team. We ran out to the central plaza and skidded to a halt. I tried to communicate telepathically, like I did with my other vivos, but it didn't work. Strange. I asked Shred if he could try to talk to Spark. He responded in the negative.

 _Nothing. I can't reach him. But it looks like he understands you, so try talking to him normally. He can't reply, of course, but it's worth a shot._

" _You make a point. I'll try that."_ I reply. "Okay buddy, time to get to know each other. I'm Blaze. This- I gestured to Shred's Dino Medal- Is Shred, an Alxas." Spark growled to confirm it. "So…. What to do now? Want to go test your skills against some rogue vivos in Paradise Beach? Spark growled happily. "Okay, since you don't have a Dino Medal, you can ride with me in the back. Sound good?" He growled, and ran off to the garage. I quickly followed suit.


	2. Chapter 2- Reunited!

Spark and I zoomed around Paradise Beach long into the afternoon, digging up a new part for Shred, hunting down rogue vivosaurs until we were sure there were no more. At least for today. It seemed there were always more to capture. We had tested Spark's skill in his battle form while doing so and I learned he was a very versatile vivo. We started to head back but in doing so saw a pink and yellow Bone Buggy that I knew only too well….

"BLAZE!" yelled my sister, Sky as she leapt out of her Bone Buggy to hug me to death. Normally I would've avoided those bone-crushing hugs, but I was too happy to complain.

"What in the name of Igno are you doing here?" I ask, overjoyed by this surprise reunion. Sky had entered in a super-tournament in the Calestio Islands. She lost in the semifinals to a boy named Dino, and I hadn't really heard from her since.

"I decided I'd come visit you. By the way, this place is AWESOME!" she said in her super-excited voice. "I love the town, Paradise Beach is beautiful, and I've seen some completely new vivosaurs!" She gave me yet another squeeze. "Congrats on becoming a Warden- hey, who's that?" she asked, pointing at Spark.

"Oh, that's my vivosaur, Spark. He doesn't have a dino medal, so he walks around with me. Don't try to tele-munnicate with him, it doesn't work. I know, it's weird."

 _Nice to see you, Blaze. How's life as a Warden?_ Sky's Shoni said in a serene voice. Shoni was Sky's favorite and strongest vivosaur, and her power was off the charts.

 _It's great! And nice to see you again, Shoni."_ I responded.

"So, now that you two have caught up, want to head into town?" my sister asked, slightly impatient. "I want to test my team against some of the Fighters here. There's a tournament I want to enter. Are you going to enter as well?"

"Sorry, I'm still training my team. I'll be sure to watch though!" I answered, slightly disappointed. I would have loved to enter a tourney with my sister, but even with Spark's skill, my team still needed work.

Right then, another Bone Buggy drove up. It was Nate's. I wondered what he wanted…

"Hey, Blaze, the captain wants to see us! I thinks we're gonna get assigned our stations! We're all waiting for you! C'mon!"

I rolled my eyes. Just like Nate to interrupt our conversation. But still, I was super excited to finally have my own post to watch over. Which park would I get? Asia? Europe? America? Or maybe, someplace like the Calestio Islands or even Vivosaur Island! I had heard of some Wardens that got assigned there after the whole Guhnash deal. Visiting Hunter (no matter how much his fame annoyed me) would be great, I mean, he is my cousin after all. I looked at Sky, a decent explanation failing me. She smiled knowingly, and I took off after Nate.

When I arrived, it seemed that Nate was right. Penny, Dahlia, Roland, and Leon were already there, waiting. Spark growled impatiently. After a few seconds that felt like days, Captain Stryker looked at us, then spoke.

"Welcome. Today is a very big day in your career as a Warden. Today, you will be assigned your posts for you to keep safe." Nate looked at me and mouthed: _Called it._ I grinned slightly. The captain continued. "Leon, you will be assigned to Fossil Park America. Dahlia, you will be stationed at Fossil Park Europe. Nate, Penny, and Roland- I want you here at Fossil Park Asia." He paused for everyone to quiet down. "You are all dismissed. Blaze, you stay here." Everyone (except me, of course) filed out of the room. Stryker cleared his throat once before speaking.

"Blaze, I have a special task for you. I want you to bounce around the many parks, and help out your fellow Wardens when you need to." He caught the eager look on my face, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. "And yes, that does include Vivosaur Island, where your cousin lives." I tried to hide my joy, and failed miserably. "However, I want you to stay here for the time being. There seems to be some illegal excavations going on in Lantern Lake- oh, here, give me your Warden ID. I'll allow you to go to Lantern Lake now." He reached out and swiped the card on a little scanner-thingy. Then, he handed it back. "There. We think the excavation site is somewhere near Moonlight Peak. Roland and Nate will accompany you. They've already arrived, so you don't need to wait for them. Good luck." I rushed out of the room, ready for my first mission.


	3. Chapter 3- A Threat from Above!

I drove into Lantern Lake around dusk. I figured if you're doing something illegally, you do it when no one will see you doing it. The guard there checked my ID, than gestured for me to continue through. I drove on, excitement coursing through my veins. My very first mission! I decided to look around at the landscape, as I had only seen it on a map before. Lantern Lake itself seemed very calm and peaceful. Therefore, Sky would hate it here. There weren't too many rogue vivosaurs right now, save for the many Sungari's (a Sungari is a type of pterosaur) flying around. Looking up at them, I saw that there flight patterns were very intricate-almost…..strategic. I looked back at my GPS. I was nearing Moonlight Peak, where the captain told me to start looking. Sneaking a glance back at the Sungari flock, I noticed that about half had broken away from the group, while the other half…..drove straight at me.

 _Blaze! Look out!_ Shred said quickly. I nodded in response. I veered off the path, causing the Sungari's to miss. But I could only evade them for so long….. Time for a Fossil Battle! I was about to give a command to Spark, but then I thought better of it. Against a pterosaur, Shred's Claw Down skill would be very useful.

"Alright! Shred, let's go!" I then pressed a small button on my dashboard. Then, Shred's Dino Medal shot out of a small launcher on my Bone Buggy. In a flash of light, my Alxas appeared.

"Awesome! Spark, you go to the left SZ (side zone)! Savage, (my Tarbo) you go the right SZ!" Immediately, Savage materialized right of Shred, and Spark went into his raptor from and dashed out of my Bone Buggy into position. Just like that, the battle began.

"Alxas, Claw Down on the left Sungari! He did so, putting the vivosaur in a weak stance.

"Spark, finish it with a Saurus Snap!" I repeated the combo two more times, until all the enemy Sungari's were finished.

Right then, I heard a _beep beep_ sound coming from my radio. It was Nate. He sounded concerned.

"Blaze, Roland and I might be a little late getting to Moonlight Peak. There are a TON of Sungari's dive-bombing us. I can't seem to shake them. You go on ahead to the site. We'll catch up soon!"

"I'm on it. I'll check in if I spot anything." I then cut off the radio, put my foot to the gas pedal, and took off.

About 5 minutes later, I arrived at Moonlight Peak. I looked around. Nothing. Lots of small animal tracks going away from a spot by the cliff wall. I frowned. Disturbing the one vivosaur free area that was suitable for animals was the main reason digging here wasn't allowed. Also I spotted some discarded tools, tire tracks, and finally, a long crack in the in the rock. It looked man-made. I turned on the radio, and contacted Nate.

"Guys, Stryker was right. I found the illegal excavation site, except nobody is at it. There are some fresh tire tracks here, however. I think someone alerted them we were coming. But who?"

Nate replied. "I say we report this to Stryker. He can find a mole, easy-peasy." I was about to agree but Roland chimed in.

"Actually, it may not have been some _one_ , but a some _thing_. Remember the Sungari's? A few would break off, while the others battled. I'm assuming the same happened to you, Blaze?''

"Yeah, but what's your point? They're just rogues." I responded, getting a little confused.

"But that's where you're wrong. I think the Sungari's were meant to keep a lookout. However, because Sungari's are so common around here, no one would suspect a thing! That way they could alert the diggers before we arrived!"

I nodded my head slowly. This was starting to make sense. I did just now recall myself thinking their flight paths were strategic.

"Roland, I think you're onto something. And I have just the way to stop the Sungari's from warning them…."


	4. Chapter 4- Reinforcements!

We called Leon over the FossilCom. When we explained the plan to him, he facepalmed.

"Whoa, whoa, so you need me to come all the way over to Fossil Park Asia because you need help on your FIRST MISSION? You guys really are rookies. Besides, I work alone."

I groaned. Leon could be extremely annoying with his I-am-better-than-you-and-you-are-incompetent personality. But, he was vital to my plan. My idea was to have to have the Sungari's attack us like last time, but then while we battled, Leon's Ptera would intercept the Sungari's that had broken off to warn the diggers. I tried another persuasion tactic

"C'mon guys, let's get a REAL Warden to help us. After all, a true Warden would _never_ back down from a mission" I motioned for Nate and Roland to be quiet, and I pretended to walk away.

"Wait, wait, hold on, I'm a real Warden! I'll help!" Leon's outburst caused us all to giggle a bit. I laughed.

"Ok Leon, meet us at the entrance to Lantern Lake at dusk. And bring Ptera." I turned off the FossilCom. Things were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5- A Plan in Motion

With Leon in tow, the 4 of us drove into Lantern Lake in the late afternoon, wanting to get a head start. Once we reached the fork in the road, Leon drove one way while we took a different road. I had previously explained the plan to Leon. He was to drive close to the foot of Moonlight Peak, while the 3 of us went a more direct way up the mountain. Once the Sungari's attacked us, Leon's Ptera would intercept the messenger Sungari.

It was nearing dusk. Sure enough, the Sungari's dive-bombed us as soon as we were halfway up the mountain. I saw some break away and radioed Leon.

"Ok Leon, they're heading your way. Send out Ptera" I clicked off the radio, just in time to send out Shred before I got mauled by the Sungari horde. There were a lot more then yesterday, as we were together as opposed to being spread out. After a quick skirmish, the Sungari were defeated. I looked over my shoulder. Leon's Ptera wasn't in the sky, but no Sungari's were either. I silently hoped that our plan had worked.

Close to the peak of the mountain, we started moving along much slower, as to not make much noise. When we arrived at the top, we saw a much bigger operation than we expected. We could make out a few noises and whispers.

"Ssh! Keep it down! We don't want any uninvited guests!" one man whispered feverishly.  
"The Sungari spies aren't back yet. Nobody knows were here!" came the reply. I sighed with relief. The plan worked!

"Stop being cocky. We had a close call last time. We can't let them Wardens catch us, or the boss will throw a fit!"

"Aye, your right. I don't want to see that man angry. He's bad enough when he's happy." I nodded, the signal for us to move in.

"We are the Wardens! You are under arrest!" I yelled, but then realized how many there were. We had thought 5-6, but there were about 15. Most were shocked on sight of us, but them shock turned to fury. Suddenly, a large amount of Ankylo's, Sungari's, Gorgo's, and Lambeo's appeared. These guys weren't going quietly.

Nate, ever reckless, sent out his Edapho into a death trap battle. A low rank support vivosaur in the AZ position was not going to pretty. Roland quickly sent out Tricera for backup, with me being forced to send out Spark to save our skins. Nate had Edapho move into the Escape Zone while Roland's Tricera took position in the AZ. I groan inwardly. Thanks the Nate's act-before-thinking strategy, we were down a vivosaur and his support effects for now.

Roland quickly attacked with Tricera. "Piercing Lunge!" he yelled as Tricera charged towards the enemy formation of a Gorgo, Lambeo, and Sungari. Tricera's water-type attack did a large amount of damage to Gorgo, but also used up all of our FP.

The diggers were fast to respond. "Shoulder Tackle on the weird red thing!" he commanded his Gorgo. The attack was brutal, but Spark held in there.

"Saurus Snap on Gorgo!" Spark leaped up and bit at Gorgo's lower neck.

"Piercing Lunge on Gorgo!" Gorgo gave a defeated roar as it retuned to energy.

Sungari moved up to the AZ position. "Wing Cutter!" and "Sliding Ram!" bombarded Tricera. I grimaced. Tricera couldn't keep this up for long, and Spark wasn't ready to take a real offensive role yet. Edapho would return from the EZ soon, but I felt that wouldn't do much good.

"Horn Ram!" Tricera gave one last attack towards Sungari.

"Wing Cutter!" Tricera groaned as it returned to Roland.

Panic began to creep into my veins. I tried to command Spark into the AZ, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. There was no way we could take all of them, and the mission was ruined. I looked around, trying to find a place to run, but was interrupted by a loud battle cry.

"STOP PICKING ON MY BROTHER, YOU BIG NASTY LIZARD BRAINS! Shoni, take the AZ position and use Whirlpool!" A large pink and yellow dolphin-like creature emerged from a burst of light. Shoni then shot out a huge burst of water with the force of a tsunami behind it. Knowing Sungari wasn't fit for the AZ position, she aimed for Lambeo, who had the potential to heal the team if needed. The Lambeo moaned as it returned to its master.

One of the excavators clearly was enraged at my sister for joining the battle. "You guys got an extra dinosaur! That's not fair!"

"As if digging in an illegal site isn't?" Sky protested, her hands on her hips.

The miner decided it was best to prove his point with his vivosaur. "Wing Cutter!" he cried, as Shoni took the hit. Shoni was barely affected, and proceeded to finish off the Sungari with a Snapping Jaws attack.

Almost everyone had taken off by the time the battle was over. Nate and Roland were already arresting the miners remaining.

I exhaled deeply, massaging my forehead. Thank Igno Sky had shown up, or things could have gotten ugly. But I was also disappointed, as I had blown my first mission and had to have my little sister save me. Could I do ANYTHING by myself and succeed? I hopped out of my Bone Buggy to meet with my sister.


	6. Chapter 6- Mystery Objects!

**Before I begin, I want to give a HUGE shout out to brightclaw237! She's been giving awesome reviews and support! Also, about the lack of upload, one word: School. ENJOY!**

 **Blaze: Hey, I wanna say something!**

 **Me: Wait, how did you get here?**

 **Blaze: I don't know.**

 **Me: Is this normal?**

 **Blaze: Yeah, I've seen it happen in some fanfics. It's a little odd, I'll grant you that.**

 **Me: WHY WERE YOU CROSSING OVER?!**

 **Blaze: Sorry! They never knew. Oh, and everything you say to me gets recorded in bold font at the start of your story, so don't say anything spoiler-y.**

 **Me: WHY DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS? HOW OFTEN IS THIS GONNA HAPPEN?**

 **Blaze: Sorry about him, he's crazy. Enjoy the story!**

"Thanks, sis." It's all I can think of to say, I'm so embarrassed. She doesn't seem to notice and shrugs.

"You know; Stryker doesn't need to hear about this" says Sky helpfully. "Technically, I shouldn't even be here, so it's probably better like that. Anyone have any good stories?"  
"Now's not the time" I said, cutting her off. She glared at me. "We need to check out this place. See what they were digging up, who they were, that kind of thing."

I assumed everyone agreed, because we immediately began looking around and searching for any evidence we could use against the illegal miners. Nate radioed in to HQ to report back, while Roland and I searched the excavation site Sky began inspecting the tools and various items left behind, in hopes of finding a clue as to who these people were. After a few minutes, Sky spoke up.

"Um…. Does anyone know what this is?" The object in question was a large machine close to the wall where the digging had begun. After closer inspection, I realized this machine resembled one of the revival machines built in to our Bone Buggies, but larger and with more lights and screens and no place to insert the fossil. There was a tray on one end, a three gleaming metal prongs on the other with a bunch of high-tech machinery in the middle.

"I don't know." I said honestly. This seems like something Professor Little dreamed about. I looked around, and another thing caught my eye. I went up to the crack in the wall and examined it closely. Sure enough, there was a triangular blue item jutting out from part of the crevice.

Roland walked up. "Perhaps this is what they were trying to excavate?" he wondered aloud.

About that moment, Leon finally drove up in his Bone Buggy, which was coated in mud. "Sorry guys, got stuck in a muddy patch on the way up. Guess you guys took care of the diggers" he said casually, glancing over to the excavators who were tied up and cuffed on the ground not far from where he parked. "Huh. Maybe you guys aren't complete idiots."

"Thanks." I mutter, still inspecting the blue object. It was maybe about a foot long, maybe two inches wide, and when I pulled on it, it turned out to be rather loose from the rock.

"Guys, this thing is almost excavated. Should we finish the job?" I asked the group. We eventually decided to vote. Nate, Leon and I voted to dig it up, and Roland voted to leave it there. Sky, not being a Warden, didn't vote. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to be in the spotlight.

"You found, you should get to dig it up." Leon stated simply.

I turned back to my bone buggy, and drove up to the area in the rock and activated the digging sequence. A hammer and drill popped out from the sides of the bone buggy and my steering wheel was replaced by two joysticks for the two digging utensils. After about thirty seconds of digging, the object was no closer to coming out. Before my battery expired, though, I had perfectly excavated the… whatever it was. With it being fully visible, we could now tell it was roughly three feet long, one and a half foot wide, and four inches thick. The revival machine didn't identify it as a revivable fossil, however. So, we had to settle with storing it in the trunk of my Bone Buggy. Roland, with help from Nate and I, lifted the mystery machine into his trunk. By that time, Warden backup had arrived (Where had they been?) and the prisoners were being loaded into the prison truck. We drove back to Warden HQ to report to Stryker.


End file.
